


We Fit Together

by jinyoungnotjunior



Series: JJProject Shorts and Ficlets [1]
Category: GOT7, JJProject - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Dom/sub, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungnotjunior/pseuds/jinyoungnotjunior
Summary: When Jaebum turned 21 years old, a witch put a perverse curse on him and he suddenly found himself getting too excited, too often with no outlet. Until he met a beautiful boy that could smell his excitment from across the office. Going through it alone had been unbearable, but together it worked. What was once painful hunger, is now carnal satisfaction.
Series: JJProject Shorts and Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644232
Kudos: 53





	We Fit Together

When Jaebum turned 21 years old, a witch put a perverse curse on him and he suddenly found himself getting too excited, too often with no outlet. Overcome with lust in the most inopportune moments, needing release 6, or 8, or 10 times a day. The cherry on top was the thick knot that now sat at the base of his cock. An extra deterrent to finding a sexual partner to help him with his problem.

But that was then, and this is now. Now he's excited to get up every morning. Now he's excited to go to bed every night. Now he's satisfied. Now he has Jinyoung. Jinyoung had been a new employee at his office, starting exactly one year after his curse-iversary (yes he came up with that holiday on his own).

...

He had been at his desk, sitting right up against it while silently suffering through another boner. Trying to figure out how to slip out to the bathroom and jerk off without anyone noticing, when he saw Jinyoung for the first time. _Wow pretty._ An unhelpful thought that made his cock twitch in his pants. At the same moment, the younger man looked over and Jaebum felt his spine tighten as he sat up. To his horror the beautiful boy made his way over along with Jaebum's manager and Jaebum tried to press further into his desk somehow. 

"Jaebum this is Jinyoung. He'll be working as a communications liason for your department. I though it would be good to have him shadow you during his first week so he can see how the department functions." 

"Hi, I'm Park Jinyoung. Nice to meet you Jaebum-ssi." the beautiful boy, Jinyoung, said as he stuck his hand out towards Jaebum. With a simple muttered spell under his breath, and a painful smile, Jaebum slid out from beneath his desk. Glancing down slightly to make sure the encantation had made his lower region appear less... excited, he shook Jinyoung's hand and tried not to react to the electricity spreading from where their hands connected. 

"I'd be happy to show you the ropes. I'm sure you'll catch on quick." 

Somewhere along the way they had started to date, and a little further down the line Jaebum had had to confess to Jinyoung how exactly he had been cursed. To his surprise Jinyoung had barely reacted. Eyes widening slightly before deliberately slipping forward in Jaebum's lap to kiss him deep. 

With a sensual tug on Jaebum's bottom lip, Jinyoung pulled away slightly, still close enough to pant against his mouth and whisper _I know hyung, I could smell it on you the first time I saw you._ Jaebum looked up in shock, fingers tightening at his waist, not really understanding. The younger man only giggled and leaned back, fingers threading gently into the hair at the base of Jaebum's neck. 

_Hyung._ A cute head tilt to the side. _You already know I'm an omega, so I can sense these things, but I have my own curse too. There's a reason I'm unbonded, without a pack, without an alpha._

Turns out that his sweet Jinyoungie suffered a hormone imbalance, which resulted in him having the same sexual urges of a pup, but all the time. Cum hungry and aching to be filled. An uncontrollable, all-consuming lust only multiplied when in heat. 

Going through it alone had been unbearable, but together it worked. What was once painful hunger, blossomed into carnal satisfaction.

...

 _Hyung. Just a little bit please. I need it._ A whimpered plea spoken into his crotch as Jinyoung hastily got to his knees and undid Jaebum's belt. He had just been reprimanded by a manager, and his eyes were teary, voice a little shaky, so Jaebum took pity. He brushed Jinyoung's bangs out of his face and nodded down at him, and the younger boy closed his eyes for a moment and offered a small smile. 

He kissed Jaebum softly over his pants before pulling the zipper down and pressing his face into the bulge. Taking a deep breath, Jinyoung kept his eyes shut and face pressed close. He kept breathing him in, scenting him, dragging his lips lightly across his cock, kissing it softly over the thin fabric of his briefs. Jaebum combed his fingers through his hair, caressing his face, looking down at him with adoration. 

Fifteen minutes of this, and Jinyoung has finally relaxed, breaths coming even and shoulders sagging in relaxtion. He nuzzles into the knot at the base one last time, kissing it one last time before doing Jaebum's pants back up. Before he stands, he puts a hand over one of the ones on his face, and asks breathily _hyung, can I come back at lunch? Will you feed me?_

Jaebum feels himself get half hard at that and pulls Jinyoung up from the floor. Holding him closely, one arm around his face, the other holding his face, he smooths over the pretty pink warmth of the boys mouth. _Of course Jinyoungie._

Just like he promised, he lets Jinyoung back into his office at lunch. Locks the door and pulls his pants down before sitting in his chair, thighs open and inviting. Jinyoung goes down easily and sinks his face between Jaebum's legs, pressing his face into any exposed skin with deep breaths. He suckles at Jaebum's knot, his balls, the tip of his cock, tonguing the slit with care. Then he swallows down to the base, nose burried in the soft hair of his crotch and Jaebum curls a comforting hand at the back of his neck and keeps him close. 

All the while Jinyoung whimpers, moans, and tears prick his eyes but he doesn't move. He keeps swallowing, inhaling, hands gripping around Jaebum's hips to stay close, and the older man keeps cooing at him softly with a smile. He's throbbing, middle aching with the need to come, but he keeps his hand gentle where it cards through Jinyoung's bangs, the other still wrapped around the back of his neck. 

Once Jinyoung has opened his eyes and looked up at him, he knows the boy's okay and he can cum. He grunts softly, fingers threading into the hair at the nape of Jinyoung's neck and comes. Whispers down at Jinyoung _Yeah, go ahead baby. There you go. Good boy. Such a good boy._ The younger boy responds with whiskered eyes and a cute suckle of his lips at Jaebum's base while he swallows. Once he's had his fill and Jaebum has softened, he pulls back to kiss at his hyungs thighs, his balls, the base of his cock, then the tip, before standing up and sitting sideways on his knee.

They make out for a little bit, Jaebum unable to resist the beauty before him, unable to resist giving him praise. Lip locked Until Jaebum's alarm goes off and it signals the end of their lunch. With a thank you kiss that promises more comforting cock for Jinyoung at home, Jaebum finishes out the rest of the day relaxed, eager to return home and give Jinyoung everything. 


End file.
